I'm by your side, always
by Selinawen
Summary: After the Anglo-Japanese alliance was broken, a devastated Kiku meets up with someone else familiar in his room. His past self. KikuKiku/Kikucest. One-sided Asakiku. Fail summary. One-shot.


Argh, this is something really old that I posted on tumblr last year November...

I decided to post it here as well, since this was my first KikuKiku fic =w=

This was meant to have smut but...I couldn't succeed in writing it so I just cancelled those plans, so it will have implied sex...

I'm pretty sure it's historically INACCURATE so... please don't kill me too much...

Also, there's one-sided Asakiku...

Lastly, I hope you enjoy ^_^

...

"Our alliance would thus end here…"

Those words stabbed right into Kiku's chest the moment it was spoken out. He is standing there, trying his best to refrain himself from breaking down any moment. He knew very well that if he were to do that, his honour as a Japanese man would be lost, and he would much rather die than let that happen. Nodding his head slowly at the British man in front of him, he walked back into his house calmly.

Yes… he knew that this undesirable ending consists of his fault entirely…

Kiku rested on the futon in his room, with that seemly deadpan look on his face. He knew that he should get over everything soon but it would probably take a while. Finally sitting up, he turned his gaze to the mirror and mumbled "I don't want… to do this… anymore…"

"Then let me take over then, my dear present self~"

A voice, seemly mischievous, rang out from his mind.

Just as Kiku blinked, he saw someone standing in front of his eyes.

That man looked very much like him, the few differences was that… That man is wearing a black uniform in contrast to the white uniform he wore and that man had ruby red eyes in contrast to Kiku's dark chocolate brown eyes. Black…Kuro…

"You are…" Kiku mumbled, his eyes staring blankly into the other.

"I am…you" Kuro just replied "Your past self… the self that you have thrown away my dear~" His words had a coating of mischief in it and it did disturb Kiku ever so slightly.

"I… Don't know you…" Kiku mumbled, deadpan.

"I am YOU" Kuro repeated, emphasizing at the 'you' word specifically.

"But…I am…here…and you are… in front…of me…" Kiku continued to mumble as his seemly emotionless eyes are finally starting to show signs of confusion.

"And this is our first meeting… I usually only exist in your memory" Kuro explained "But I am unmistakeably you, Honda Kiku…"

"Me…" Kiku muttered.

"You know who the captain is don't you~?" Kuro asked mischievously.

"C-Captain…?" Kiku asked, blinking.

"My dear Mr. Captain Arthur Kirkland sir~ It seems that he's still rejecting me even after I've become so vulnerable like this~" Kuro said, bending down to hold Kiku's chin up, as if to take a good look at his face. "My, I wonder how in the world I have managed to become someone like this!"

"A-Arthur-san…? Y-You know him?" Kiku asked, looking even more confused than before, not knowing what reality is anymore. "He…"

"Chose that brat over you, didn't he?" Kuro murmured before grinning again and saying "He has always been like that, there's a reason why I really hate that brat you know~?"

"B-Brat…? What in the world are you…talking about…?" Kiku asked blankly.

"You know what I mean, my dear~" Kuro said with a smirk before bringing Kiku's attention to the mirror in front of him. "Do you see your beloved in there~? What is he doing in there~? Can you see it~~?" Kuro's voice grew even psychotic as ever by the second.

What Kiku saw in the mirror was not the reflection of himself, but rather, the image of his lover… or rather, ex-lover, Arthur Kirkland.

"Ahh~ he looks so cute when he's submissive isn't he~? Except that…" Kuro's voice trailed off once the screen in the mirror showed the entire picture.

The person that was on top of a sweating and moaning Arthur was none other than The United States of America, Alfred F. Jones.

(be aware that the image in the mirror is not really the truth, but rather, an illusion)

Almost immediately, Kiku closed his eyes and covered his ears screaming "MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WISH TO LOOK AT THIS ANY LONGER!"

Ignoring Kiku's screams, Kuro pulled Kiku's hands away from his ears, curbing them tightly with his arms, pulling Kiku's eyes wide open, forcing him to look at the scene in the mirror.

"The one making him feel like that isn't you~" Kuro said mockingly with a sneer on his face.

"Please…I don't…wish to…hear…or…see…this anymore…" Kiku pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes as he begged.

"You are burning with jealousy aren't you…? You want to cut him down so bad now don't you…?" Kuro murmured into Kiku's ear teasingly.

"Please…stop this…" Kiku mumbled weakly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

With a click of Kuro's fingers, the image projected in the mirror disappeared. Just as Kiku was thinking that everything was over, his thoughts were shattered when Kuro pinned him down onto the futon almost immediately, staring at him with a blank look on his face.

Looking at your own self from another perspective is something really complicated to be explained, but that's what Kiku felt when he found Kuro's eyes staring back at him. That feeling is almost similar to looking into a mirror… but just, slightly different in feel, and touch… Kiku thought just as Kuro's hand landed on Kiku's cheek, moving down to his chin.

"Even if he has left you… I'll always be here by your side… we are one after all…" Kuro mumbled as a grin crept up onto his initially expressionless face.

"Say… won't you let me take over~?" Kuro asked with a smirk.

"T-Take o-over…?" Kiku asked, his voice shivering with fear.

"Yes…your current state now is too weak to go into war… tell me, could you fight against the captain like this now?" Kuro's voice echoed into Kiku's ear in a whisper.

"N-No…I don't want…to be…in war with him…" Kiku managed to say, in a shaky voice.

At that moment, Kuro's face loomed in closer to Kiku's, kissing him deeply while grabbing his arm tightly, pushing him down onto the futon after that.

Being kissed by your own self… what a weird yet unique sensation…

Kiku's eyes closed as he feeling himself falling into the depths of ecstasy from this new yet weird sensation. Just as he tried to kiss back, the feeling came to an end as Kuro broke off from the kiss, staring deeply into Kiku's eyes once again.

Kuro soon smirked once again, saying "Why, aren't you adorable~ I think that you deserve a reward…" He unbuttoned Kiku's shirt as he spoke "…before I take over~"

Those few hours after that were the most unforgettable experience of Kiku's life, it feels wrong, it feels weird, but yet…he can't stop himself from feeling the pleasure from within.

Once the affair is over…

"Rest well now… I will take over for now… I will return this body back to you after everything is over…"

…

Ahaha...my next KikuKiku fic would be more cracky and funnier (I don't consider this funny actually)

Byeee~ ^_^


End file.
